Yu-gi-oh Gx first year
by Strife99
Summary: Gokenku, Rukia and Renji head to Duel academy to be the the very best duelist they can be. might be some romance
1. Chapter 1: Enter new duelist

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

I don't own Dragon ball Z, Yu-gi-oh Gx and Bleach.

Yugioh Gx is set after the whole Light deal.

Gohan is 19, Goten is 17 and Gokenku (My character) is 15.

Renji is 16 (just turned 16) and Rukia is 15

* * *

At Domino City.

A Boy with Long black that goes down his wearing an Black jacket with an black T-shirt underneath and wearing a black pants and orange boots (the same ones as Future Trunks) and on his left arm is a Duel Disk waited for his two friends, Rukia Kurosaki (Don't ask) and Renji Abarai.

He has known both of them for 10 years plus but he has known Rukia since they were three and the two know each other quite well. And Renji he met in second grade yea Renji can be a bit of a hot head but if needed help you can rely on.

Where are they, they said there be here at 10 o'clock and it's ten fifteen already the kid said as he saw a girl with violet hair. Wearing a light blue t-shirt with a blue jean jacket on top and wearing a green skirt with red runners.

Sorry I'm late Renji took forever and yet he still didn't show the violet girl said.

Well waiting for Renji is like waiting for my dad to finish eating the kid jokes.

Yea you're right Gokenku violet girl laughs.

You got your deck Rukia? Gokenku asked.

Yeah, I hope they'll let us duel the prospector as a team Rukia hoped.

That would be nice but I would hold my breath Gokenku.

* * *

A few hours earlier.

Dad are you sure ok with it? Gokenku asked.

100% Gokenku and beside with the Saiyan Deck you have you should be fine Gokenku's Dad said.

Goku's right and you don't just have one deck you have a second one Gokenku's mother said.

Thanks Mom and Dad Gokenku said.

Now remember not to use your Saiyan powers Goku warned Gokenku.

I know and besides I do have Rukia Kuchiki there to help and her idiot of a friend Renji Gokenku said.

Now be nice son he may not be the brightest kid but when you need his help he's there to help Goku said.

Ok ok I'm leaving Gokenku said as he put both decks in his bag. Bye mom and dad. After that he flew off to Domino City.

* * *

Back to present.

Both Rukia and Gokenku decided to go on ahead and leave Renji as he still hasn't shown up.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with him Gokenku complained as he continue to run to Kaiba dome.

Kaiba dome.

We're here huff … puff Gokenku said out of breath.

Yeah and I bet Renji is still sleeping Rukia said.

* * *

At Renji place.

Zzz … zzz … zzz a boy with red hair snored. I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode. The red head kid continues to duel in his sleep while his friends just arrive to Kaiba dome.

* * *

Back with Gokenku.

Here we go Rukia said.

Both Gokenku and Rukia checked in and headed inside.

Rukia name was called first, to duel first. Wish me Luck Gokenku she said.

Good luck Ruk Gokenku said.

Thanks Rukia said as she had a bit of red from the comment that her best friend said.

Rukia got to her dueling arena.

Hello here Rukia I'm I'm Fonda Fontain. Ready to duel?" she said.

That's why I'm here for Rukia replied. She turned her duel disk on and drew her hand. Miss Fontain motioned for Rukia to go first. Rukia smiled and drew her card.

* * *

Up in the seats was her best friend Gokenku watching her duel. Above him, were three students the first had a red blazer, the second one had a yellow blazer with his arm sleeves torn off and finally the last one had a blue blazer were watching her as well.

What do you think Jay? Asked a girl with dirty blonde hair (at least I think she is). Think she can beat Miss Fontain?

Not sure Alexis Jaden said. But we'll find out soon enough.

Yeah the Sarge is right said a boy with forest green-brown eyes, ebony black hair was conrowed and he wore his dinosaur bandana. He also wore a pair of khaki pants with army boots, a green sleeveless shirt, and a Ra Yellow Vest.

The three of them continue to watch the duel.

* * *

Back on the duel field, Rukia was thinking of a strategy. _Not a bad start. Ok let see what the deck Ichigo and myself made_.

Here we go. I'm calling out Blast Magician in attack mode and I'll play Spell Absorption, now as long as I have Spell Absorption out I gain 500 life points for each spell card activated. And I'll end my turn by lay a face down Rukia said.

Miss Fontain smiled. Excellent. But let's see how you'll fair against my Nurse Reficule the Fallen One. Two face down for now, your move.

My move Rukia said as she drew a card. I play Magical Mallet and I'll send three cards back to my deck. Rukia placed three cards back to her deck and drew three cards. Perfect and with my Spell Absorption I gain 500 life points and Blast Magician gains his second spell counter and now I remove both of them to destroy your monster. The two spell counter disappears from Blast Magician then destroys Nurse Reficule the Fallen One.

But even with my monster gone can you still win Miss Fontain taunts.

I will first I play Polymerization to fuse Mystical Elf & Dark Elf to fusion summon Twin Element Elf (2200/2100) in attack mode Rukia said.

Rukia new monster had Mystical garment while head gear has gold and silver color on as well as her shoulder piece and her hair was as mix of violet and blonde together and she has a staff similar to Dark Magician has but it is pure black instead.

* * *

Back on the Balcony area, Alexis stared on Rukia field.

Never heard of that card Alexis said.

Let's see if she can capitalize on this Jaden said.

If you say so Jay Alexis said.

I play Card of Sanctity and draw a new hand. Rukia drew six cards while Miss Fontain drew three. I play Card Destruction and discard our hand and draw the same number. Rukia grinned while she discards her hand and Miss Fontain did the same and rukia drew five cards while Miss Fontain drew six. Now I sacrifice my Blast Magician to play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Dark magician Girl attack grew to 2900.

I see why to were smiling Miss Fontain said.

Yep I discarded two Dark Magicians and a Dark Magician of Chaos, now Dark Magician Girl attack her.

Dark Magician Girl unleashed a dark energy from her staff at Miss Fontain and her Life Points dropped to 1100.

My Twin Element Elf hasn't attack yet, so would you please Rukia said.

Twin Element Elf unleashed both dark & light energy from her staff to finish of Miss Fontain and her Life Points dropped to zero.

Congratulations Rukia. Welcome to Duel Academy." she said.

Alright Rukia jumps for joy.

Everyone in the Kaiba Dome applauded. Alexis had a smile on her face, _Whoever she is. She's good. She had a good future here_

Rukia saw that Gokenku had just beat Professor Sartyr with a one turn combo.

Rukia ran to her best friend Gokenku. Hey Gokenku guess what.

Umm you lose? Gokenku joked.

Ha ha very funny if I lost would I be happy Rukia teased.

If I can't joke with you then who can? Gokenku commented.

Yea yeah, so you won your duel then Rukia said.

Yep in one turn combo Gokenku said.

Alexis & Jaden walks up to both Rukia and Gokenku.

Rukia? Alexis asked.

Rukia turns around to see the dirty blonde hair woman. Yeah? Rukia replied.

Hi. My name is Alexis. She introduced herself.

Nice to meet you Rukia replied.

Ruk I think Renji is a no show Gokenku said.

Your friend? Alexis asked.

Yea and he's not most dependable person to meet on time Rukia sighs.

Is he supposed to be here? Alexis asked to which Rukia nods. I see hopefully he'll be here and don't miss his chance.

Knowing him he'll will Gokenku said.

Isn't that your friend? Jaden asked.

Yea even thou he's a pain in the butt he replied.

30 minutes later.

That's it all duelist are done a man said even thou he looks a bit like a woman as well.

Waaait a boy with red hair yelled.

The red hair boy is wearing yellow shirt with jean jacket on top with black jean and a pair of black & white runners.

This will be over quick the guy said.

The name is Renji the boy said.

Let's Duel Renji/ Crowler yelled.

I'll start Renji said as he takes a card of his deck. I'll play Melchid the Four-Face Beast in defense and lay a face down.

Dr. Crowler took a card from his deck. I'll set 2 cards face down next I'll destroy them with this Heavy Storm.

Why would you do that? Renji asked.

Simple I get two tokens then Dr. Crowler said as two Statue of the Wicked Tokens appear on his field. But they won't be staying long as I play Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode. The two Statue of the Wicked Tokens disappears as Ancient Gear Golem takes it place. Now attack Melchid the Four-Face Beast with Ancient Gear fist.

Ancient Gear Golem unleashed Ancient Gear fist on Four-Face Beast and shattered it and Renji life points reduce to 2200.

Let me guess piercing damage Renji said as he wasn't surprised.

I'll end my turn.

Renji took a card from his deck. I activate Dark Fusion to fuse both Hieracosphinx & Evil Hero Malicious Edge to fusion summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia. Evil Hero Dark Gaia attack grew to 5000. Since I haven't played a monster I'll play Evil Hero Infernal Gainer but he not staying since I'm going to remove him. Evil Hero Infernal Gainer removes itself from the field so Evil Hero Dark Gaia can attack twice.

* * *

Up on the Balcony area.

He finally shows up Rukia said.

So that your friend you were talking about? Alexis asked.

Sadly yes Gokenku said.

He plays a fiend and rock type deck just so he can play him Rukia points to Evil Hero Dark Gaia.

So by taking out his Dark Fusion he won't be able to summon it? Jay asked.

He has a second way to summon it, Dark Calling Gokenku said.

So he has a backup plan then Alexis said.

Yea Rukia said as she sits down next to Gokenku.

* * *

Now Evil Hero Dark Gaia attack Ancient Gear Golem with Dark Blast Renji said.

Evil Hero Dark Gaia unleashed dark blast on Ancient Gear Golem and shattered it and reduces Dr. Crowler life points to 2000.

Now Evil Hero Dark Gaia attack his life points directly.

Evil Hero Dark Gaia finishes off the remainder of Dr. Crowler life points.

Just like two years ago with Jaden Dr. Crowler said. Anyways Welcome to Duel Academy. _Even thou you'll won't be saying here long_. The last part he said under his breath.

Rukia had High score on her entrance exams, both written and field. Gokenku did better than Renji scoring a 380 while Renji scored a low score of 100. Rukia chose a darker blue and white blazer and a denim skirt. Gokenku had received a Ra yellow uniforms and Renji received his Slifer Red uniform.

The three headed to change. It took both Renji and Gokenku fifteen minutes at the most while it took Rukia fifteen extra minutes to change into hers. Gokenku now had his Ra yellow Blazer jacket on but he had his open with his mom and dad picture hanging in a locket on his neck. All Renji did was replace his jacket with the red blazer. But Rukia had her closed with her skirt replaced her green one and her dark blue runners.

As Rukia came out, Gokenku had a bit of red on him.

Look like someone likes what he sees Renji smirks.

Shut up Pineapple Gokenku yells back.

Gokenku walks up to Rukia. Rukia you look nice Gokenku complemented, blushing a bit.

Thanks Rukia replied, blushing a bit.

Guys how bout we grab a bite to eat Renji suggested.

Sounds good but first Gokenku said as he walks over to Jaden and Alexis. Hey would you two like to join my friends for a bite to eat?

Sure Alexis said. We don't have to return to the academy for until tomorrow so why not.

Later that day the five of them as saw that Syrus was there so they joined them.

Sy buddy I thought you were going to see your folks? Jaden asked.

I did already so I thought I get a bite to eat Syrus said as he noticed the blazers on Gokenku, Rukia and Renji. So I take it they passed their entry exam.

Somehow I think Dr. Crowler is out for redhead here Jaden said.

How do you know that? Renji asked.

Simple when I got in he did the same thing to me Jaden said.

But he had a 5000 attack while you had 2100 before you used a field card Alexis pointed out.

So Gokenku do your folks get along? Alexis asked.

Yea but you won't want to get on my mom bad side Gokenku shivered.

Why? Jaden asked.

Two words Frying Pan Rukia said. That woman is deadly with it.

Even dad is scared of mom with it he replied.

After the gang ate dinner they headed to a hotel and Rukia asked Alexis if the three of them would join for the night which she accepted.

When they got to the hotel Alexis and Gokenku order two different rooms and Alexis took Rukia with her so they can talk gossip while the boys talked about stuff.

* * *

In Alexis room.

So how long do you know your friends? Alexis asked while she braided Rukia hair.

I've known Gokenku since we were three and Renji I met him in the second grade Rukia replied.

So are you and Gokenku you know Alexis hinted.

No we are just friends Rukia said as she quickly changed it on Alexis. So what about you and Jaden?

Alexis accidently pulls Rukia hair when she heard the question.

Ow, ow ow Rukia yelled.

Oh sorry Alexis said as she continues to do Rukia's hair.

So answer the question Rukia pestered.

Like you we are just friends Alexis quickly replied.

Don't lie I can see it in his eyes Rukia smirks.

Ok ok I do like him but I do know Gokenku like you also Alexis said.

Rukia faced goes red in embarrassment.

You ok? Alexis asked as she continues to do Rukia hair.

Are you done yet? Rukia asked.

In a minute Alexis replied as she finished doing Rukia hair. There done.

Rukia went to the mirror in the bathroom to see. I love it.

I'm glad you like it Alexis replied.

* * *

With the boys.

As soon as the three boys got in the room, Gokenku walks to the couch and sat down then closed his eyes.

Gokenku No we're gonna watch girls gone wild 3 Renji suggested.

Is he always like this? Jaden whispered to Gokenku.

Gokenku nods.

Come on guys we get to see some chichi's Renji said.

How bout we watch a movie instead Gokenku said without opening his eyes.

But that's boring Renji complained.

Jaden snatch the remote from Renji and ordered fast and furious.

I love this movie Gokenku got off from the couch as he heard the movie started.

You seen it? Jaden asked.

Yea like a dozen Gokenku said.

So have you seen the other two (Haven't seen after Tokyo drift) Jaden Gokenku asked.

After the movie ended.

Gokenku went back on the couch to crash for the night while Jaden and Renji took the two beds.

* * *

That it for my first chapter I used CyberChick135's YuGiOh GX ZKai story as a guild to help me with my story as I don't have much exp on writing a Yu-gi-oh story

Renji is a bit of a pervert and the scene with Alexis doing Rukia hair i thought it might be good in there as I'd read enough storied on here to know a bit what girls might do (don't actually know)


	2. Chapter 2: Settling in

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

I don't own Dragon ball Z, Yu-gi-oh Gx and Bleach.

Yugioh Gx is set after the whole Light deal.

Gohan is 19, Goten is 17 and Gokenku (My character) is 15.

Renji is 16 (just turned 16) and Rukia is 15

* * *

The first one to get up was Gokenku and he saw that it was 6 am. _Both of them are still sleeping_ Gokenku thought.

Gokenku went in the bathroom to shower and he only took 30 minutes

Gokenku took some gel and spiked his hair and has a strand of his hair in front of his face. I may not be able to use any Saiyan powers but who says I can't look the part.

Gokenku get out of bathroom to see Jaden and Renji is still sleeping.

Gokenku decided to look at his deck King Kai made with the past enemies as his monsters. Let me check Frieza Lvl 7, Semi-Perfect Cell Gokenku said as he continue to look over his deck.

* * *

Rukia knew it was early as she saw Alexis up and about.

Hey Rukia are your friends up yet? Alexis asked as she combed her hair.

Gokenku yea but not Renji Rukia said.

Let me guess a heavy sleeper? Alexis said as she continues to do her hair.

Yea Rukia replied quickly.

Let's go see the boys Alexis smirks.

And what wake them up? Rukia asked.

That's the whole idea Alexis said. By the way what kind of deck does Gokenku have?

Don't know he never told me Rukia replied.

The two of them gather their stuff and went to the boys room.

* * *

Ok it's been 15 minutes since I've came out of the bathroom and no Gokenku said as he heard a knock on the door and then answer the door. Can I help both of you?

What we can't come see you Alexis smirks.

Told you he would be the first one up Rukia said as she looks at his hair. _Wow I love what he's done with his hair_.

So when is the plane leaving? He said.

We have to be there at 10 and we arrive at noon Alexis said.

So we better get them up in the three and a half hours then Gokenku said.

Alexis walks over to Gokenku.

So do you have one or two decks? Alexis asked trying to make conversation.

One Gokenku said very quickly.

How bout we have a duel (no duel actually) while sleeping beauties over there try to sleep.

20 minutes later.

Wow a 3500 attack monster and you beat me with it she said.

Yea but I have a fusion with that one and two others Gokenku said.

Hopefully I'll be able to see it Alexis said.

It's the most powerful card in my deck Gokenku said.

Should I wake them or you? Alexis asked.

Go ahead Gokenku said.

Alexis went next to Jaden ear as screamed. JADEN THERE'S AN ENDLESS CHICKEN DOWN IN THE LOBBY.

Food, where? Jaden said as he jumped up.

I knew that would get you up Alexis said.

Hey Lex Jaden said.

Jaden then went to the bathroom and took a 30 minute shower.

When Jaden came out he saw Renji was still sleeping.

Umm can't we wake him Jaden asked.

We can but it's extreme thou Gokenku said.

Can I do it? Rukia asked.

Sure Gokenku said smirking knowing what was going to happen.

I wonder hoe extreme could it be Alexis wondered.

Rukia walks over to the bed Renji is currently sleeping on.

Rukia leaps in the air just above Renji's gut and then drove both of her knees into it.

Ow Rukia that hurts Renji complained.

I told you it was extreme Gokenku said.

You mean that's the only way? Alexis asked.

That or bring a stinking raw fish Gokenku said.

After that the group headed to the airport for their flight to Duel Academy.

Jaden paid for the taxi.

After a half an hour later, everyone wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms were able to board first. Then Ra Yellow was able to board next then lastly Slifer Red.

About 2 hours later they were at Duel Academy.

* * *

With Renji.

It's great to be back Jaden said as he walks in his Dorm.

This is it? Renji said with disbelief.

Look at the great view we have Jaden said.

I kinda have to agree with you there and plus it can't be that bad inside as he walks inside his dorm.

Like I said it can't be that bad and it's not as bad as I thought Renji said.

Well the bottom bunk is mine Jaden said as he threw his stuff on the bottom.

Do we start today? Renji asked.

Nah they give you a day to get to know the island Jaden said.

* * *

With Gokenku.

Not bad Gokenku examined.

Hi I'm Tyranno Hassleberry a duelist like you the Ra yellow boy said.

You seem strong but not as strong as my dad though Gokenku said.

I hear that Chancellor Sheppard has quite of a surprise for us tomorrow Hassleberry said.

* * *

With Rukia.

Wow now this is a room Rukia said as she was in heaven.

I take it you love it in here a woman said as Rukia looks who it is and it is Alexis.

I'll say Rukia said as loved the room.

Two girls heard this and decided to see and they see Alexis chatting with the new Obelisk Blue.

It didn't take you long to help an Obelisk Blue freshmen a girl with black hair said.

Alexis look at the doorway and sees her friends Jasmine and Mindy.

How long have you two been there? Alexis asked.

Long enough Jasmine said.

Rukia this is Jasmine and Mindy my friends Alexis introduced.

Ok well I'm off going to see Gokenku Rukia said as she left for Ra dorm.

Who's Gokenku? Mindy asked.

A Ra yellow duelist Alexis replied.

Oh Jasmine said.

* * *

With Gokenku.

I wonder how's Rukia is doing in her dorm Gokenku said.

She's doing fine a girl with Violet hair said as Gokenku turns around to see Rukia.

I take it you're settled in then? Gokenku asked.

Yea, but how about a little game? Rukia asked.

What game is it this time? Gokenku asked.

Rukia grabs Gokenku deck. How bout this if the top card is a monster then we'll duel but if it's a spell or trap card I'll spends tomorrow here Rukia said.

A game of chance eh Gokenku said.

Hassleberry looks in Gokenku room. _You two must be good friends_.

Rukia took the top card and it was a spell.

I guess after class I'll spend the day with you Rukia said with a smirk. _I hope I can tell him_.

_This is my only chance to tell her so I'd better not screw it up._

That it for the second chapter this chapter was just to get settled in.

* * *

Gokenku has a custom Deck that resolves around the Z fighter past enemies.

Rukia uses three deck one is a Dark magician girl deck that she uses cards to make Dark magician to go to the graveyard.


End file.
